A Paper War With Paper Hearts
by Arach Malfoy
Summary: Everyone knew about the rivalry and paper war brewing at Westchester elementary - between one Erik Lehnsherr and one Charles Xavier. But Charles doesn't want to be Erik's rival anymore. And one little note's about to change that. One note and dozens of paper hearts. {Kid!Cherik and Modern!AU}
1. Paper War

**Title: **A Paper War With Paper Hearts  
**Author: **Arach Malfoy  
**Rating: **K  
**Pairings: **Charles/Erik  
**Summary: **Everyone knew about the rivalry and paper war brewing at Westchester elementary - between one Erik Lehnsherr and one Charles Xavier. But Charles doesn't want to be Erik's rival anymore. And one little note's about to change that. One note and dozens of paper hearts.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters - speaking or mentioned. All X-Men characters and the franchise itself belong to Marvel.

* * *

Everyone at Westchester elementary school knew all about the _vicious _rivalry between Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. That is why the teacher out on recess duty only watched in amusement when the two 8 year olds began pelting each other with pieces of crumpled paper. The other kids knew not to mess with the two enemies during one of their fights and instead ignored the paper war going on, ducking and weaving through the crossfire when they needed to get to the other side.

"Give up, Charles!" Erik yelled from behind his barrier – the slide. He threw another piece of paper, watching it fall mere inches away from Charles' own barrier – the bench. He reached down for more paper, but when his tiny hand grasped nothing, he frowned and looked down to see that his paper supply was gone.

"Out of paper?" Charles asked, leaning onto the back of the bench and staring at Erik, an innocent smile on his face. To be honest, Charles didn't hate Erik at all – quite the opposite – but if this was the only way he'd get to spend time with Erik, well, he'd "fight" with him as much he wanted.

Charles' smile widened as he saw Erik's face flush pink.

"N-No!" Erik began backing away from the slide and visibly relaxed when Ms. Monroe blew the whistle, "This isn't over!" he yelled and then ran to the door, making sure he wasn't at the front of the line yet far away from Charles.

Charles laughed as he got up, brushing the dirt off his khaki pants with the sleeves of his oversized sweater – a gift from his Aunt Moira – and rushed to the end of the line.

He was looking forward to see what Erik had in mind because of course, their paper fight wasn't over.

* * *

Erik avoided him the rest of the day, much to Charles' dismay. He didn't let that ruin his good mood, though. He happily paired up with Sean when Ms. Pryde had them work on making Mars out of Play-Doh and describe the planet.

He occasionally glanced over to the other side of the room where Erik and Alex worked on making Neptune. Charles didn't realize how long he was staring Erik until Sean lightly punched his shoulder.

"How's the paper war?" Sean asked, grinning at Charles as he put their model of Mars onto the stand that Ms. Pryde gave all of them.

Charles shrugged and picked up their list about Mars, "Erik ran out of paper. I'll wait for him to do something."

"Bet you five dollars that he's planning on pouring a bucket of paper on you," Sean said, his tone made it sound like a joke, but bets were a serious thing for Sean. Charles stared at him for a minute. He eventually cracked a smile – the one that Raven said had everyone giving him whatever he wanted – and reached over the table to pat Sean on the back.

"Deal."

* * *

Charles waited anxiously for Erik to do something. It usually didn't take him long to start up their ongoing paper war – and he was the one to start the whole "war" two months ago. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Charles walked out the door with Angel and Sean – their cubbies right next to his – with his shoulders slumped. He looked around to try and find Erik, frowning when he saw the other boy's cape-like sweater swooping around the corner to where the entrance doors were. Erik was usually the last one to leave.

"You okay, X?" Angel asked, slinging her butterfly backpack over her shoulders. Charles smiled at the nickname; only his close friends called him that – all thanks to Sean who started calling him X first.

"I'm fine," he picked up his messenger bag and hugged Angel and Sean. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" they chimed behind him.

Charles smiled as he walked outside, immediately spotting Raven with her bright blonde hair. He ran over to his sister and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. They stayed like that for a moment before Raven put him down, holding onto his hand instead.

"How was school?" Raven asked, stopping in front of her silver Toyota Corolla and opening the door. Charles climbed into the backseat, buckling his seatbelt, and waited for Raven to get in the car before answering.

"Good," Charles replied, opening the bag of baby carrots that Raven tossed him and began munching on one. "I think Erik put a pause to the paper war."

Raven let out a dramatic gasp, "A pause on the great paper war? That doesn't sound like the Erik Lehnsherr I know."

"Sean says that he's planning something like dumping a bucket of paper on my head," Charles said, swallowing the last carrot in the bag.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Raven giggled and parked the car in their driveway. She got out of the car – Charles following close behind – and bent down to Charles' eye level right outside their front door. "Make sure he knows that if he drops the bucket on your head, he'll have to deal with me."

"I don't think he's afraid of you," Charles mumbled, but nodded anyway. He grinned at Raven when she gave him a pointed stare, "I will, I will!"

Raven grinned back and ruffled his hair, standing back up to open the front door.

* * *

Charles sat in the living room as Raven cooked dinner – with the help of Hank who came over a few hours ago. He opened up his messenger bag and noticed an unfamiliar folded piece of paper on top of his books. His could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. This was from Erik, no doubt about that.

He picked up the paper and unfolded it, sinking into the warmth of the couch.

_we have always been enimes and i hope it stays like that_

He frowned at the writing on the one side of the paper, though he let out a small laugh at the spelling error. His frown soon changed to a pleased smile when he saw what was on the other side – a picture of what looked to be a heart with fire on top and _Mortal Enemies _written in the middle.

Charles thought about running up to Raven and showing her the little note Erik left him, but then decided against it. This was something he'd like to keep to himself – himself and Erik.


	2. Paper Hearts

Raven kissed Charles cheek and waved to him as he ran towards Westchester elementary. She smiled as he started walking with Erik, who had tensed up at Charles presence. Raven knew that it wasn't because he really hated the other boy. No, she saw the looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking the few times she volunteered in the classroom.

Erik's hatred – air quotes around hatred – for Charles was nothing, just a cover up for the small crush he had for him. And Charles, Raven knew too well that he returned Erik's feelings, ever since Erik transferred last year.

She kept her eyes on them, shaking her head and laughing when she saw that Charles continued his efforts to talk to Erik, and reluctantly got back into her car when they disappeared into the school.

"Young love," she mumbled to herself, starting the engine and driving away, "what a beautiful thing."

* * *

The next day, Charles wrote Erik a response note –

_you'll always be a challenge, my enemy _he wrote with his own version of the heart on fire.

– and left it in the side pocket of his backpack.

The rest of the week flew by with secret notes being left in their bags before recess and after school ended – on Saturday and Sunday, some were left underneath the large rock next to the willow tree at the top of the hill between their houses.

_why do you hate me anyways? _Charles had written on his Friday recess note.

_my uncle told me that having a rival is healthy _Erik wrote back on his Friday after school note. Charles felt like he was avoiding the question.

_i wish we weren't enemies _He wrote, drawing the heart on fire – it was basically their signature now. Except instead of _Mortal Enemies _written in the middle, he scribbled a tiny _i like you_.

He never delivered it and the note stayed buried in his drawer.

* * *

The infamous – not really famous at all – paper war started up again on Monday when Erik asked Charles to meet him at the willow tree two hours after school. Charles noted that Erik looked fidgety, like he was nervous about something.

"Erik's acting strange," Darwin announced at lunch to him, Angel, and Sean. All three eyes were on him.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked while biting into his cupcake, the frosting getting all over his cheeks. Angel threw a napkin at him and bit into her sandwich.

Darwin shrugged, "He just seems less scary today." They left it at that and switched back to their light banter, trading whatever food they had when they wanted to.

Charles was anxious throughout the rest of the day. He was excited to see what Erik had planned at the willow tree. Hopefully it wasn't a bucket of paper or he'd have to ask Raven for five dollars to give Sean.

The school day seemed to drag on forever until finally the final bell rang. Charles rushed to get his bag, yelled bye to his friends, and then ran to Raven, who was casually leaning on the side of her car.

"What's got you in a hurry?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Charles jumping into the car as soon as she opened the door. Sensing his haste, she quickly got into the driver's seat and started driving.

"Erik asked me to meet him at the willow tree," Charles said, the enthusiasm evident in his voice. "Can I go?"

Raven looked at him through the rearview mirror, a fond smile on her face. "Of course, just make sure you two stay at the willow tree. I'll be at the bottom of the hill with Edie."

Edie was Erik's mom. Charles liked her because she gave him cookies one time and seemed to like him back.

Raven kept Charles' mind off of Erik once they got home by making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for them to eat while playing chess. Charles always beat her at the game, but she knew he loved the strategic thinking it called for.

The grandfather clock next to the door rung four times and Charles shot up out of his seat. Raven let out an affectionate sigh as she slipped on her flip flops and followed Charles out the door. Thankfully, the hill with the willow tree wasn't too far from their house and they were at the bottom of the hill in no time. They spotted Edie at the bottom of the hill, sitting in the grass.

"Hi Mrs. Lehnsherr!" Charles said, waving to her.

"Hello Charles, Raven," she waved back and smiled at them. "Erik is at the willow tree."

"No fighting up there," Raven mumbled to him as she patted his shoulder in reassurance. She lightly pushed him up the hill before sitting next to Edie in the grass.

Charles walked up towards the willow tree, looking back every now and then at Raven and Mrs. Lehnsherr chatting in the grass. He looked back up to see no one at the willow tree. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stopped in front of the willow tree, extremely confused about not seeing Erik anywhere.

That's when he noticed the paper taped to the trunk of the tree, a piece of string hanging next to it.

"Pull the string," Charles read and he hesitantly reached up to grasp the string. "They better not be boring pieces of plain paper," he muttered to himself before pulling.

The paper that rained down on him was not at all what he expected.

Charles stood with his eyes wide and mouth agape. Dozens of paper hearts – different sizes and colors too – fluttered around him, some of the smaller ones sticking to his hair.

"Surprise." Erik walked out from behind the tree, his intense gaze fixed on Charles and his hands behind his back. He was clearly nervous and feeling uncertain about Charles reaction.

"This… you… wha-" Charles stumbled, not knowing what to say. He could feel his face heating up and his heart was beating loudly in his ears again. "Why?"

Erik moved closer and gently grabbed a paper heart out of Charles' hair, he quietly said, "I don't want to be enemies anymore."

Charles' eyes flickered to the paper heart in Erik's hands and that's when he noticed the tiny writing in the middle. His face broke out into a large grin and he threw his arms around Erik, hugging him tightly. "I don't want to be enemies anymore, either."

It took a few minutes for Erik to get over his shock and hug him back, equally as tight as Charles was holding him. Charles relaxed in his arms; he always wanted to hug Erik.

* * *

They walked down the hill moments later, their hands intertwined. Raven and Edie said nothing, only smiling at them. Well, Raven did squeal, took a picture, and went on about how adorable young love was.

Erik and Charles mumbled their goodbyes, Erik giving him a hug this time, before they separated ways and headed home.

"Charles, you have something stuck in your collar," Raven pointed out.

Charles felt around his neck until it brushed against the thing Raven was talking about. He grabbed it and a faint blush painted his cheeks. He carefully stuck the paper heart into his pocket.

"What was it?" Raven asked, opening the door and making room for Charles to get in.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly with a shrug, but the smile on his face betrayed his fake indifference. Before Raven could question him about what happened underneath the willow tree, Charles ran to his room.

He unlocked the top drawer in his desk and placed the paper heart inside it.

The black _I like you _stood out on the red construction paper of the heart and Charles decided that he liked seeing Erik's handwriting next to his own.

He also decided that he absolutely loved paper hearts.


End file.
